Two Fangs and a Fear
by Damien Peter Wolfe
Summary: My name is Damien. I'm an American who just moved to Japan. And this is my story about how I joined the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program.
1. Chapter 1

You know, when I found out the Interspecies Cultural Exchange Program chose me to be a host family, I thought I'd get maybe a harpy. Or a lamia. Hell, even a Centaur! But, I got a monster I wasn't super excited about.

"Damien, are you feeling alright? You're really pale."

That's the ICEP coordinator, Ms. Smith. She's nice, I guess. But she can be really scary sometimes. And she's a bit of an airhead when it comes to her work. How she keeps this job is beyond me. She dresses the part with her pantsuit and shades, but her long, black hair and rather careless demeanor make her a bit harder to take seriously. Sometimes.

"M-Ms. Smith, she can't stay here….She's a….you know…"

"A vampire? I know that. But she has nowhere else to go, and she likes your file. Besides, I'm off in an hour, so just take her in and have her fill out these forms."

She hands me a stack of papers taller than my head and smiles.

"She'll be here by nightfall. And try not to stare, alright?"

"Wait, stare?! Wha-"

And she leaves. Great. I grumble and go back inside. My house is still full of boxes and my furniture is still wrapped in plastic from my recent move. I came to Japan looking for a quiet life to write my biography. But, the Japanese government offered me quite a lot of money to take in one of the Interspecies applicants. How could I say no? All of my expenses are paid for. I don't even need a job! But…

"How the hell am I going to do this with a….vampire in the house? Uugh, just try to forget it. I'll just get through whatever papers I need to before she gets here."

I spent the next 5 painfully long hours reading and signing every document I had to. I had to get up and stretch.

"My back is gonna be killing me tomorrow….God, I'm 20 and I already sound old…"

I yawn and crack my aching joints for a moment before I notice a beige file under all the papers scattered on my dining room table. I was about to grab it when there was a knock on the door. They were pretty heavy knocks, too.

"Oh, crap. She's here. Um….Damn it!"

I quickly gather any of my grandma's silver (sorry Gran gran) and any garlic and I quickly put it in the pantry. I'd put it somewhere higher up, but being, well...short has its drawbacks. I'm not that short, I'm 5'4, but still. Step Stools for my kitchen's a bit ridiculous. I quickly fix up my messy grey hair and flatten my slightly wrinkled clothes.

"I really hope I don't offend her…"

I clear my throat and go to open the door, but my hand won't stop shaking. All of my instincts are telling me something evil is behind this door, but I have to open it. I grit my teeth, grab the door and swing it open.

"Welcome to my h-"

There was...nobody there?

"Um...hello? Are you there?"

I step outside and look around. I don't hear anyone...or see anyone. I shrug and start to turn before I run into something behind me. I can feel that whatever it is, it's soft. And rather cold. And a bit squishy near the top. And I can feel it moving, like it's breath….ing. My blood runs ice cold, and I can't help but start to shake. I glance behind me with my peripherals. All I see is two deep, red eyes staring into my green ones from an angle. She is taller than me. Maybe 5'9" or so. And my gaze won't break from hers. I'm too scared to move, or even blink.

"You must be Master Wolfe. Funny. I thought you'd be taller."

Her very words shake me to the bone. And I just saw a glimpse of her fangs. They were at least an inch long and pearlescent white.

"I….I….Y…..Wh….B…."

I couldn't even form words. What am I supposed to do?! My body won't listen to me! As she watches me shake and struggle, her serious and scary demeanor changes to a more friendly one. She starts to laugh.

"I'm surprised you kept eye contact this long! Most humans would be running and screaming by now."

She spins me to face her, and I nervously chuckle.

"Th-thank you, I think?"

She bows slightly, her long, glistening white hair reflecting the moonlight in such a way that it almost seemed they were one.

"My name is Amelia Alucard. But you may call me Amelia."

I quickly bow back.

"I-I'm Damien Peter Wolfe, but you can call me Damien."

I ended up blurting that out like I was out of breath. But she giggled pleasantly.

"It's very nice to meet you, Master Damien. I hope that this experience benefits the both of us."

Oh, wow. She is really polite. And she seems really nice. But why am I still shaking? Oh yeah. Almost forgot the fangs. That explains a lot.

"I, uh...I only have 3 house rules. 1: If you need to drink b-blood, use bags and don't let me see. 2: My bedroom is my private space, so please don't barge in without knocking. And 3: Please clean up after yourself if you make a mess. I...Uh...Hope those are okay."

When I look up to meet her gaze, she meets mine with a calm expression.

"Of course. I understand. And I hope you don't mind too terribly, but I'm going to have to go to the blood bank to pick up my order. Could you bring my things to my room?"

I nod and grab her bags, which I didn't even see until she pointed them out, and I took them inside. I hear a heavy flap of wings, and just barely see her fly off as I shut the door. As soon as it's closed, I drop the bags, run to the sink, and unload that evenings dinner down the drain.

"I...Thought I was gonna die….This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought…"

You see, this is going to be very difficult for one reason:

I have a phobia of vampires.

(Alright, that was chapter one. I'm finally back with new stuff. I know it's been a while, but we'll see where this goes. I may end up rewriting Of Monsters and Man at some point, but it's just a wall right now. Anywho, hope you liked this and leave a comment with your opinions and possible ideas below!)


	2. Chapter 2

That night turned out to be the hardest night in my life. After I cleaned the sink, I took her things to her room. I didn't have a huge house, but it was big enough to house myself and a few guests if I should have any. Her room was fairly bare, only having the essential bed and dresser inside.

"There. Now, I think I'll read through her file. If she's going to stay here, I have to know about her anyway."

I shrug and go back to the kitchen. I grab her file out from the stack of forms and I sit. Let's see...Her name is Amelia Alucard. Born in Romania. Hm...That would explain the slight accent he has...Right. Focus. Uh….Parents unknown….Birthday unknown...Ah, here we go. Vampires...Used to be associated with Devils, and...They're almost extinct….

"Jeez, I kinda feel bad now….I should apologize to her when she comes back. Right, file. Blah blah blah…."

I read a sentence in my head that makes my whole body shudder with relief.

"There is no definitive proof that a bite from a vampire will make the victim into one."

I shut the file and laugh a little to myself. At least I don't need to worry about that. As I stand and go back to the kitchen, I hear the same knock on the door as before. I shudder and quickly go to answer, not wanting to make her upset. I swing the door open, and she was right on the other side, a little too close for comfort. I yelp in surprise and nearly topple over.

"Oh, are you alright? I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No no, I'm fine. You just surprised me. You could've just came in, you know. The door wasn't locked."

She looks at the ground and giggles?

"I can't enter a home unless I'm invited."

Oh. That's new. Need to remember that one…

"Oh, then please. You can come in. This is your house, too. You don't need permission to come in here."

She nods and steps inside, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She takes a soft breath.

"I smell garlic...and silver."

My eyes widen.

"I-I-I didn't mean to offend you! Hang on!"

I rush into the kitchen, snatch all the garlic and silver, and I quickly take them to my room and stash the silver in my safe, then throw all the garlic in the garbage.

"There...All gone."

She smiles that toothy smile at me, and it's a bit unsettling.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're scared."

"S-scared? Me? No way! I-I'm not scared…"

She walks right up to me, her gaze locked onto mine. She gets centimeters from my face.

"So if you're not afraid, then what do I smell?'

Her entire demeanor shifted from kind and homely to psychotic demon in a millisecond. IF I'm being honest, I almost fainted. She stood there, staring down at me for what felt like an eternity before she backed away, laughing.

"I'm just kidding! I'm not going to hurt you, Master Damien. You are my host, after all."

I sigh heavily, shaking like a leaf.

"You know, MAster Damien, I read your file too."

My heart almost leapt out of my throat.

"I know about your family in America. And the accident."

I tense my jaw.

"A-Amelia, I don't want to talk about that. So drop the subject. I left a spot in the fridge for your b-blood bags."

I go back to the kitchen and pull out a couple eggs and some onions. I feel a little bad for snapping at her, but….It's still a touchy subject. I feel her breath on my neck.

"What're you making?"

"A quiche...Your room is in the back on the right. Bathroom is across the hall."

She stays a moment before walking off. Was she trying to...console me? It doesn't matter now. I whip up my dinner and eat it in silence. I don't hear from her again until I'm doing the dishes. She opens the fridge and sticks a cooler inside.

"Do you mind if I redecorate my room?"

"Go ahead...I'll be going to work soon, so stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

I see her nod from the corner of my eye as she goes back to her room. I get ready for work. I work in my office at home most nights on my life story, but I'm not interesting. So, I spend most of the time drinking or crying. Or both.

I go back to my office and shut the door; a bottle of sake in my hand. I've never much cared for the stuff, but it's easier to get here than bourbon. I sit down at my desk, looking around at my bookshelves. Of all the rooms in my house, my office is the only one that I've finished. I open my laptop and stare at the screen a moment before taking a swig of the sake. It's odd, but not horrible.

Next thing I remember is waking up in bed at noon the next day. I'm laying in my pajamas, and the room is untouched except for my clothes lying around.

"Huh...I guess drunk me put himself to bed again."

I get up sluggishly, my head throbbing. I hold my temple in pain as I stagger out to the kitchen, where Amelia is standing. But her clothes are different. Before, they were an elegant dress with purple trim, like you'd see in a castle. Now, she's wearing my old football jersey and some shorts. Wait…

"Where did you get that jersey?"

"Oh, good morning Master Damien. You lent this to me last night when we spoke in your office. I had told you that I didn't have any sleepwear, so you handed me this and said something along the lines of 'The thing's too big anyway.' Then you stumbled into your room."

"Oh. Well, fair enough. Sounds like me, anyway. You can keep it. Hey, could I get past you? Need water...and alka seltzer…"

She steps out of the way as I pour myself some water.

"Master Damien, could you show me around town tonight?"

"Sure. It'll be an adventure for both of us, since I just came here too. But you gotta put something else on."

She smiles and giggles gleefully before zipping back to her room. I just barely get a glimpse of her light magenta wings. I shrug and down the water.

"Need to quit drinking so much...I'll end up dead one of these days…"

I go back to my room and grab a towel, then go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and shave before going into the actual bath room, which is through a sliding door. But, when I open the door, I'm not alone. In the bath is Amelia. Luckily, I was clothed still. Unluckily, she was not. She sat at the edge of the tub, not wearing a speck of clothes. Her chest was fairly large and very smooth looking, and her narrow waist lead to a set of hips just smaller than her chest in size. She was an hourglass easily. An hourglass which decided to lob a stool at my head for staring.

After we took our separate baths, and I relocated my jaw, she and I went out towards the town.

"You didn't have to throw that stool so hard….I didn't know you were in there…"

"You could have knocked, Master Damien. But I didn't intend to dislocate your jaw. Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. So, where do you want to go? The market, movies, mall, arcade? Clothing store?"

"Ooh, the clothing store! Then I can buy more sleep clothes!"

She runs ahead of me, and I quickly lose track of her, leaving me alone at night in a dark street.

"A-Amelia? Amelia, this isn't funny."

My heart drops as I see someone down the street, staring at me. When my eyes meet theirs, my body freezes. I can't move, or blink, or even tremble. I feel like my body's made of stone.

(And that was Chapter 2! Please, leave comments as to who or what I should add next and I might just do it! Feedback is very helpful, and I'll try to take into account any comments I receive. And shoutout to TrainerHunter for the nice comment! Peace!)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not sure how long our eyes have been locked, but it feels like an eternity. This person's gaze is paralyzing me! Is she a demi-human? What if she hurts me? Or worse, kills me! I need to movs! Why is nothing responding!

"Wh-why are you following me?"

My eyes widen. Was that her? She sounds...young. And scared.

"Noh….follo...oo…."

I just manage to force out. This is a lot like sleep paralysis, but I'm standing!

"You're not?"

Her gaze breaks and I gasp, dropping to my knees. God, I hate sleep paralysis...no all paralyses!

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry…"

She sounds really scared.

"Are...you okay? You sound really scared."

I look up, and I see her for the first time. She looks like a lamia, with a long, green lower body, but her hair is also snakes...and she's flaring at me through bifocals. I've read about her species before.

"Aren't you a Gorgon? Like Medusa?"

She nods, a soft blush on her face.

"I'm Mae Shiva. It's nice to meet you."

I smile and shake her extended hand. I stand and crack my back.

"Jeez, that glare is really something else."

"I know, I'm sorry….I'm just...not used to people yet. I was just going through town trying to find my host family's home, but I got lost. But I know he lives around here somewhere."

"Oh, I can help. Let's go together. Besides, I need to find my guest before she gets in trouble. Did you happen to see her? Pale, white hair, dress? A vampire?"

"N-no, I haven't...It's rather hard to see...and these glasses don't really help that much."

"Alright. Well, we were going to town, so let's start there."

I walk alongside her as she….slithers? Yeah, slithers beside me.

"So, um...Do you come from Greece?"

"I did. Old Athens. I was raised there. Have you been?"

"Yeah, but it was years ago. Back before the bill was passed. I did a full trip in Europe with my….Anyway, so what made you choose Japan of all places?"

"I came here because the culture here is so complex and beautiful, I just had to experience it. But, you aren't from here, are you?"

"Nah. I was born in Ontario, Canada. But I moved to the US back when I was a baby. I did a lot of travelling when I was younger."

"Really? Oh, I'd love to hear your travel stories!"

I look at her, and she blushes, which makes me blush. She's actually very pretty, and the snake part is fascinating. I used to study reptiles back in college.

"You know, your host family will be very lucky to have you, whoever they are. You're a very nice girl."

"Th-thank you. O-oh, um...I never got your name."

"Oh yeah. My bad. I'm Damien Wolfe."

A huge smile grows on her face.

"...what?"

"I found my host family!"

"Huh? Where?"

I look around, but I don't see anyone. I look back at her, and she's smiling brilliantly, holding up her I.D. card. Written on her I.D. is her name, location of birth, host name, and address. Her host's name is…..me?

"Sir, I found you!"

She hugs me tightly. Ngh, tight grip. Well, at least she's not too much taller than me. Only an inch or two. But where is…

She yelps and gets yanked from my grasp. It's Amelia!

"You stay away from my Master, Gorgon!"

"Amelia, w-"

Before I can say anything, Mae glares at her and coils around her.

"He's my sir, and you will not hurt him!"

"Mae, stop it! This is my other guest!"

She yelps and lets go. Amelia grunts and staggers.

"Amelia, this is Mae. She'll be living with us now, okay? And Mae, this is Amelia. Let's just try to be fr-"

"You're not good enough for.my sir, you undead bitch!"

"Well, at least I can cut my hair!"

"You take that back!"

I jump out of the way as they start fighting. I grab my phone and quickly call Ms. Smith.

"Hello? This is Smith."

"Ms. Smith! You gotta help! Amelia is fighting this gorgon girl named Mae who's my guest too!"

"Oh, she found you? Good to hear! I was worried she wouldn't, with her eyesight and all. But she was determined that she'd find you."

"That's great, but what do I do?!"

"Put me on speaker, would you?"

I set the phone on speaker.

"Okay, now what?"

"AMELIA ALUCARD AND MAE SHIVA, YOU TWO QUIT YOUR FIGHTING AND LISTEN TO DAMIEN OR YOU'LL BOTH BE DEPORTED!"

They instantly stop fighting.

"Y-yes, Ms. Smith." They say in unison.

"What the….That tone was really scary…"

"Have a good night, Damien. And don't ever call at 2 in the morning again."

She hangs up. I gulp softly and put my phone away. Amelia and Mae glare at each other, and the tension is so thick that I can almost see it.

"N-now, can't we just get along? We'll be living together after all…."

"Fine...Sorry, sir…"

"I will tolerate her, Master."

I sigh in relief.

"Now, can we please go home now? I need to get Mae situated in her new home. And Amelia, can you go out during the day?"

"No, Master."

"Um….Alright, could you write down a list of clothes you need and in what size? Mae and I will go shopping in the morning for some clothes that'll hopefully let you go outside during the day. You know, since the stores are closed at night."

"Okay. Thank you, Master."

We all head back to my- our home. I go inside and yawn.

"Mae, I'll have to call someone to fix the house for you, since my rooms are a bit too small for you, so you can sleep in the guest bedroom next to mine. I'll bring in some spare mattresses so you don't get sore."

I go out to the garage and drag in a few spares.

"You two feel free to scrounge for some food while I do this."

I drag them to the guest room, where I lay them all around. Thankfully, I don't believe in bed frames, or she'd be sleeping very oddly. When I go back to check on them, Mae's eating a raw steak, and Amelia is….oh, God….I rush into the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach for the second time in two days. I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Master, I'm so sorry! I forgot that you don't like blood. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...just...just fine. I'll be going to bed soon."

"Okay. Good night, Master."

"Night…."

I come out a few minutes later after vigorously brushing my teeth, and I change into my pajamas. I finally collapse into bed, and let sleep overcome me.

That night, I have an odd dream about the Jungle Book, where Kaa is coiling around me. Tighter...and tighter….

I snap awake and wheeze as my lungs are crushed. I look to my right, and Mae is asleep beside me, wearing one of my t-shirts. Seriously, why my clothes!? Gah! Can't breathe!

I look down and see her body tightly coiled around me, and slowly getting tighter.

"M-m-mae…..l-let go….Mae…"

She giggles softly in her sleep.

"You smell so nice, sir~"

She's dreaming about me!? I wince a little as her snake hair slithers all over my face. They look like garden snakes, but they're freezing…..Wait, freezing. She must be too cold!

"M-Mae...wake...up!" I manage to get my right hand free, and I pat her as hard as I can.

"Sir, so rough~"

What the hell kind of dream is she having?! I struggle and strain, trying to grab something! Anything! Yes! I got...her tail? As soon as I grab the tip of her tail she gasps and snaps awake.

"M-mae...l-let...go…."

She blushes hotly and moans…..wait, moans!?

"S-sir...m-my tail….s-sensitive…."

It's my turn to blush as I quickly drop it. She releases me and I take the deepest breath in my life.

"I….Oh, Mae. You should've just woken me up if you were cold…."

I shakily get up and turn up the thermostat in the house.

"I'm sorry, sir….It won't happen again…."

"Well, I…..I didn't hate it….But you really squeeze tight…."

She blushes deeply.

"I know….Is...is it okay if I stay in here? I'm not used to sleeping alone."

"Right. Gorgons sleep in huddles like snakes, right?"

She nods, blushing still. Why is she blushing so much?

"Then sure. I don't mind. But try not to crush me, okay?"

"Wait, you're okay with me wrapping around you? Won't you get cold?"

"I like cold."

I lay back down, and I can't help but shudder a little as I feel her slowly coiling around my ankles and working her way up until her face is slightly above mine. She rests her chin next to my ear and falls back asleep. I smile a little to myself before I fall asleep, too.


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm blares noisily at 6:30 the next morning. I forgot I have a job interview today! I try to stand, but I can't move. Oh crap.

"M-mae….Get up…."

I tap at her body the best I can. She wasn't crushing me, but she had me tight.

"Sir…..Just a few more minutes…."

"Mae, I have an appointment today. Let me up, please."

She groans and uncoils from me. I sluggishly get up and trudge to the bathroom.

"Tiiiired….." I groan and brush my teeth.

I take a quick shower and get myself dressed for the day, wearing a simple suit and tie. When I go to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast, Amelia is sitting on the counter in her purple nightgown, thankfully wearing underwear under them.

"Master, where are you going so early?"

"I have a job interview this morning, so I need to get going."

I go to grab some bread, but she grabs my arm. I nearly faint from fear.

"Are you sure it isn't a rendezvous with another demi-human? I'm not much for sharing my masters."

"Well, I'm s-sorry, but rules are rules. Construction workers are coming in an hour to expand the house. Please make sure you're out of the way and be as helpful as possible. I won't be long."

I quickly zip out of the house, not eating anything.

As I head into the city, I notice that there aren't that many demi-humans around yet. It's only been three years, but still. The only demi-humans I see are the Mon group following some poor guy my age who's being flung around by an Ogre. That probably doesn't feel too good. Anyway, I go into the computer repair shop and do my interview for an hour. I'd say what happened, but that's really boring. But, I got the job.

Nearly an hour later, I manage to get home. Though, on the way, I saw that same guy outside of a movie theatre with this girl whose hand came off! That was actually cool. When I get back, the house is nearly double in size. Thank God that my apartment had a yard. Well, guess it's a house now. And a damn good one, too.

I walk inside and look around. The main room is the same, but there's a staircase in the back of the hallway. Guess the rooms were expanded. I shrug and go upstairs to look around. There's three more rooms up here, another bathroom, and an attic space. Wow….Guess those construction guys don't mess around. All this in an hour? Shit…

"Master, you're home!"

I literally jump when Amelia suddenly appears behind me.

"Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack! Jeez…where'd you even come from?"

"My bedroom. The builders moved it up here."

She opens a dark oak-wood door to reveal a room that's almost pitch black and adorned with old gothic-style furnishings………….oh, and a coffin.

"Wait...a coffin!? You sleep in a coffin!?"

"Well, I do prefer to sleep in enclosed spaces, so this was the most fitting."

"U-uh...alright, then…Why are there so many rooms?"

"I'm not sure. They didn't answer any of my questions, and were quite rude."

"I guess they're for storage. Well, where's Mae?"

"Last I looked, she was wrapped in her tail warmer in her room downstairs."

"How much did they spend….?"

I chuckle and go to find my bedroom. It's in the back of the house, across from the attic staircase. It's the smallest in the house, but still large. All of my things have been moved in, and my posters of various movies have been hung up.

"Wow. Not bad."

I yawn and flop into bed, exhausted. I don't do well in tense social environments, like Job interviews. Luckily, I managed to get the job.

A few minutes later, there's a knock at my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I ask groggily.

"It's Ms. Smith. Open the door."

I jump and rush to the door, quickly opening it. She was standing there, in her usual pantsuit and shades, looking down at me condescendingly.

"Damien, have you had any contact with a demi-human harpy by chance? A Raptor Harpy to be specific."

"Raptor harpies….The ones that are carnivores and have feathers?"

"Yeah. Those."

"Nope. Why?"

"Well, I may have lost track of her on my way over here...hehehe….."

"What?! You lost her! How can you lose a harpy!?"

"It's not my fault she's fast!"

"Well, do you know where she was going?"

"If I did, do you think I'd be here!?"

I jump at the unusually loud tone of her voice. She seems actually worried.

"Are...you okay?"

"Yes. Just...I lost track of a carnivorous harpy in the middle of Japan. This won't look good on my record…..And Zombina will never let me live this down…"

"Uuh...Alright. Well, I'll keep an eye out for her. What's her name?"

"She named herself after an American Plane, oddly enough. Her name's Kitty."

"Huh...Like the Kitty Hawk. Nice."

"Thanks anyway." She heads downstairs and leaves.

I sigh and shut the door. Another demi-human? I don't mind, but how on Earth am I supposed to afford the food for them all? At least it's a harpy this time. Mae and Amelia are great and all, but I always found harpys to be very interesting. As I turn back to my bed, I notice a figure standing in the corner of my room, staring at me. I back into the door. She's maybe 5 feet tall with a very slim build, and she has light brown wings for arms, as well as beige legs with long talons. She's…..damn it, she's wearing my raincoat! Why!?

"U-um...hello? Are...are you Kitty?"

I hear her scoff and chuckle.

"So you're Kitty's Master? You're not much taller than Kitty."

"Um...thanks? And I...guess?"

"Do you have food?"

"Um, yes? Downstairs in the kitch-" Before I finish, she flies right at me so fast that I don't even get to react as her talons slam on either side of me, effectively pinning me to the door.

"Take Kitty to the food."

I gulp and nod, trembling. She's almost as scary as Amelia. Almost. She yanks her talons out of my door and follows me as I go to the kitchen. I hear her sniff the air for a moment before throwing me clear across the room into a wall. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out from the impact.

I groan and rub my head some time later struggling to sit upright. When I look around, I see my fridge open and Kitty sitting on the ground, ripping apart a raw steak. I could've only been out for a.minute or two. I slowly stand and shuffle to the fridge. It's just me, now. The others must be asleep. I slowly shut the fridge door.

"K-Kitty? Are...you okay?"

She turns to me and smiles brightly.

"Yeah! Just fine! Guess I was hungry. Sorry about your head!"

Her demeanor's completely different! Wh-She was hangry?!

"You...you threw me into a wall! You could've killed me!"

"But I didn't!" She finishes the steak.

"Kitty's full now!"

"What the….Oh, no! You are not getting off scot free for this one. I'm calling Ms. Smith."

I pull out my phone, but before I can dial her number, I feel two sets of talons dig into my shoulders a bit. It doesn't hurt, but it isn't pleasant either. I yelp as Kitty flies upstairs and throws me in my room.

"Gah! What was that for?!"

"You can't call Smith! I'll be good, I promise! Just don't call her."

I stand up and dust myself off.

"Kitty, you need to be with your host family."

"You are Kitty's host family!"

She grabs something out of her pocket with her feet and tosses it at my feet. It's a lanyard with her I.D. in it. And sure enough, I'm her host family.

"Why doesn't she warn me first….Well, even so, Smith needs to know you're okay."

"Fine…." She goes back down to the kitchen I assume.

I call Ms. Smith and let her know what just happened.

"I hope she wasn't too rough with you. She tends to get like that when she's hungry."

"You don't say!? I never would've guessed!"

"We will be providing you with extra money for food from now on, so use it well."

"Fine. But a little help around here would be nice…."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Wh-I was just saying that to *click* …...myself. Damn it, she hung up. She's really irresponsible…"

I go back down to the kitchen, only to find Mae coiled tightly around Kitty while Amelia cleans up the kitchen.

"Sir, thank goodness! I found her down here eating all my...our food!"

"And she trashed the kitchen!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and go over to the pantry, grabbing a bottle of sake.

"Mae, Amelia. This is Kitty. She'll be living here from now on. And get along, please?"

I go into my office and sit down, undoing my tie and tossing my jacket off. I open the bottle and take a swig, taking a passing glance at my family portrait. Myself, my dad, my brother….my mom.

(Tune in for Chapter five to discover Damien's dark past! And please leave comments and feedback, it's greatly appreciated! Thank you!)


	5. Chapter 5

[10 years earlier, Romania]

"Son, I know you're excited to see the castle, but there's no need to push." My dad laughs.

"But we gotta see it! Dracula's castle has an awesome night tour tonight and we can't miss it!"

"Honey, do you think it's a good idea to be out this late? There aren't any streetlights on the way up there." My mom says, worriedly.

"Oh, we'll be just fine. I'll be driving slow."

"Well, I suppose…"

"Yes! Hurry, get in!"

I pushed them into the car and we all drove off. Next thing I knew, there was a loud screech, and a crash. When I came to, the car was at the bottom of a ravine. I was the only one still in the car, and the front windshield was shattered. Blood was everywhere. I cry out in pain and force the door open.

"Mom! Dad! Where are y-you?"

My eyes widen and I topple over. There, on the cold, hard ground, were my parents. Both of them dead, hand in hand. My mom's brains were splattered all over the pavement, and my dad was bleeding everywhere. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Mommy…..Daddy? Please….answer me…" I sob.

The trees rustle in the distance and I get back in the car, peeking out from inside. Two people came out. They looked like a married couple, a man and a woman. I can only watch in horror as they start feasting on the bodies of my parents. I can see their fangs clearly. I yelp softly and cower on the floor, clutching my mouth shut. All I can hear is the squelching sounds of blood, and the violent ripping of flesh and bone. Then, it suddenly stops. I can hear footsteps slowly approach the wreck. But, before they got too close, I hear sirens. The footsteps start to leave, but I'm suddenly yanked out of the car by a tall, very strong woman. She flashes her fangs at me, her face coated in blood.

"If you know what's best for you, keep your mouth shut about what you saw. I'll find you if you spill anything, and I'll rip you apart like I gutted your parents."

She throws me into the spilled innards and blood of my parents and she vanishes. The next thing I remember is a hospital, handcuffed to a table in a cast around my legs and left arm.

"Damien? Damien, are you alright? Can you hear me?" It was a police officer.

I nod slowly. He sighs with relief.

"You've been out for a couple days. We had to cuff you down cause you kept throwing a violent fit. Son, do you remember the accident?"

"The...car crashed….and….w-wolves came…." I start to sob, shaking and crying harder than I ever have. A doctor walks in, wearing a pin with an image of Dracula on it. I take one glance, and that woman's face flashes in my mind. I unleash a horrendous shriek and violently thrash around.

"THEY'RE HERE TO KILL ME! HEEEEEELP!"

[Present Day]

I toss away the empty bottle and hug the photo of my family, letting my pent up tears roll down my cheeks.

"I miss you…. I wish you were here…"

(And there we go! And before you write stuff in the comments about Damien's brother, relax. I'll get to that. Hope you enjoyed!)


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up abruptly to my office phone ringing. I groan groggily and pick it up.

"Damien Wolfe speaking…."

"Damien, it's Ms. Smith. What are you doing?"

"I...just woke up."

"I know that. I mean right now?"

"Just sitting in my office? Why?"

"Come outside. I have someone I'd like to introduce you to."

I groan and get up, stretching. I yawn and go out to the front door. When I open it, Ms. Smith is standing there, and behind her is a centaur. But this particular centaur had the biggest fuckin knockers I've ever seen! At least M cups! How the christicles is that even possible!?

"Uuh….Morning…?"

"Damien, you look like shit."

"Why must you be so blunt…."

"This is Myra. She'll be staying here and helping you from now on."

"Okay? Isn't she cold? It's 50 out here and she's wearing a crop top and a skirt…"

"I assure you that I'm perfectly fine. Centaurs have naturally higher body temperatures."

Her voice sounds like the harps of angels to my ears. I almost want to cry.

"O-oh...Well, come on in, I guess. I'll take you to your room."

I let her go ahead of me and I follow her. Smith gives me a thumbs up before leaving quickly. That was weird….

She goes to the back of the ground floor to a large room that I never saw before. It had a large mat on the floor and a large dresser. Myra sat her bag down on her dresser, then turned to face me with a blush.

"You are my master now, correct?"

Does every one of my guests have to call me that?! Well, except Mae.

"Um, that's fine, I guess. Still not sure about all these cultures….I need to read that book Smith gave me last year… Anyway, if you need anything, just ask okay?"

"Um, Master...There's something I need to ask."

"Alright?"

"Master, how many others are here besides you and I?"

"Three. A vampire, a gorgon, and a harpy. Why?"

She lets out a defeated sigh.

"I...was hoping I wouldn't have to share….."

Wait, share? Share what? Am I missing something? I need to read that stupid book…

"Listen, I'm not sure about Centaur culture, let alone Japanese culture. I'm a Canadian-American. And I barely know about my own culture! So, I really don't mean to offend if I do or say something that offends you. Okay?"

She simply nods, making her jiggles jug. I mean her….fuck it, you know what I mean.

"Ahem...Anyway, I'll be in my office studying if you need me, okay?"

I go to leave, but she grabs my arm and yanks me into a tight embrace, her knockers smothering me a bit. My whole body flushes bright red.

"I will be the best servant to you that I can, for any reason you need Master."

"Mmmpfffnrren….."

"O-Oh! Sorry…." She lets me go.

I gasp and blush even harder.

"Book…."

I leave the room and sit at my desk. I throw open my drawer and dig through all my crap until I find it: The demihuman manual for human hosts. I sigh and open up to Centaurs.

"Let's see… Centaurs are a proud people who live for their Masters, and would even die for them. If one were to ride one, it would be a sign of equal trust and the rider and ridden would be destined to be wed… Note to self, don't ride Myra…. Shut up me, read more, talk less! Let's see….Centaurs have several body types and mindsets, depending on which breed you get. For list, turn to...yeah, no. Dairy species."

I hum and flip over a couple pages.

"Ah! Here we go. Dairy Breed Centaurs. Hmm….known for their large chests, no fucking shit, they typically stay in the village to feed the children of the clan, considering no other centaurs produce milk……..You know, that shouldn't be as jarring of a sentence as it feels. Oh, there's a footnote: If you find yourself childless with this breed of Centaur, a breast pump will be needed, unless the host or host family prefers the hands-on approach."

My brain flashes led thoughts of me milking Myra by hand. I shake my head.

"Calm down, Damien. You're just being weird now...Alright. And…..as per all demi-humans, full moons bring out the full instinct of the species in question: all."

I read over that last sentence over and over again. I grab my calendar and open it, flipping to today's date. Not a full moon. Thank fucking CHRIST! And the next one's in….tomorrow!? Fuck!!!!! Fuckity fuck fuck! Alright, I'll just stay in my room tomorrow. I shriek like a three year old seeing Santa the first time as my cell phone rings. I clear my throat and answer.

"Smith? What's up? And would you at least warn me before you come next time? I have a nasty hangover."

"Oops...Sorry. I know how those feel. Anyway, I'll try next time. But I'm calling you to tell you that…"

"Wait, hang on. Need to put you on speakerphone. This'll probably be important."

I put my phone on speaker and grab a notepad.

"Alright, go ahead."

"As I was saying, I forgot to mention that there's a new Bill that was passed a couple weeks ago. This bill allows a host to marry one of his or her guests. And we tried with another guy, but he's a bit like you. Indecisive. So, with that being said, the bill passed today. So, I'd think about marrying one of them."

My hand tenses so hard that I snap my pencil.

"Could you...repeat that…"

"I said that you should think about-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!! Why would you drop that bombshell over the phone!?"

"Cause I'm busy today. So, good luck! And beware the moon. Last guy that I forgot to tell ended up hurt pretty badly." And she hangs up.

Hurt…..What did he have that could've hurt him so badly? I'll have to ask later… I go back to reading, flipping over to Harpies.

"Harpies are slim, bird-like creatures. They're typically small to allow flight. No shit… Uh, they tend to be a bit dimwitted and possessive of their Masters or husbands, depending on the Male. There are no male harpies, so they usually find a human male to breed with to reproduce. Goody fucking gumdrops…..Let's see…..Ah, Raptor Harpies…. Blah blah blah….Huh. Carnivorous and light on their feet, most raptor harpies are aggressive and stealthy, able to approach any prey with them none the wiser. They tend to stay in groups, but an individual is rare, considering that they are pack hunters in their home. If threatened by a Raptor Harpy, simply feed it any meat you have on you, and they'll trust you. If you have no meat, start praying."

I laugh at that. That's possibly the funniest thought I've ever heard. Just thinking about Kitty trying to tear my limbs off is like imagining a bird packing an elephant's ear trying to make it die.

"Aah, good laugh. Anyway...Their talons are extremely sharp, able to slash through most materials with ease. They tend to prefer smaller prey, such as pigs, sheep, and goats. Wow, this is actually really fascinating. Let's do Gorgons next!"

I flip through till I find the right page.

"Ah have! Here we go. Medusa, or Gorgons, are a sub-species of lamia with snakes for hair. I hadn't noticed….They live in very large groups, similar to snakes, and, despite their appearance of constant glaring, are usually not angry. They have poor eyesight, so they appear to constantly glare. Their gaze does not turn people to stone, thank God, but it paralyzes any living creature by disrupting the nerves in the brain through the eyes so the body is forced to flex every muscle at once, giving the illusion of being stone. There is no way to break their gaze, since blinking while being looked at directly is impossible. Learning to talk without moving ghb your mouth is an excellent tool. If cornered by one, comment on the state of her hair and they'll break their focus to try to fix it. Since their hair is snakes, they can't style or even manage it, since it always moves. This causes them temporary distress."

I can't help but smile to myself, thinking about Mae constantly trying to fix her hair, and her hair just hissing at her.

"Alright, guess I gotta do vampires next… Ah, here. Vampires are a sanguivore species of humanoid, once thought to be Devils. They have to feed on blood, which led people in the earlier centuries to fear them, considering humans were thought to be their primary source of food. Although they prefer human blood, most survive off animal blood. Humans believed them to be evil beings because of their ability to lure in prey with a gaze and feed from them, which led to a false idea that their bite makes the prey into one of them. In reality, their bite, while unpleasant, does not change the prey. Vampires can only be made through the natural breeding process, which has never been documented, considering there are so few left. If cornered by a vampire, silver, garlic, or a bright UV light will send them back k without hurting them too much."

I shudder and shut the book. Now I'm prepared for the next night. As I put the book away, I hear a shuffle outside the door. I look back, and I see four sets of eyes peering in at me. My blood runs cold for a moment before I realize it's just the girls.

"Have you been standing there this whole time? How long have you four been standing there?"

The door opens and they come inside. Glad I got the office resized or the room'd be full right now.

"Since the phone call, master." Amelia bows slightly.

I blush softly.

"So...you heard all that? About the...you know….the Bill?"

They all nod. Shit. I'd like to just fucking run, but the doorway is blocked off.

"Sir, don't rush to make a choice. We will all be patient."

"Master, I'm gonna raid the fridge, okay?" Kitty leaves.

"Alright. Myra, could you make sure she doesn't hurt herself….or make a mess again? Mae, thank you for your concern, and I'll be the responsible one by saying that I will not choose until I know all of you better."

She nods and leaves with Myra. I turn back to my desk and grab my notepad, writing down a grocery list. I feel a soft squish on my back and a cold breath on my neck. I instantly tense up.

"Master, I brought my outdoor clothes and parasol~ Would you mind if I went shopping with you?"

I swallow what feels like my entire respiratory system before nodding wordlessly. I grip the desk hard as something wet and cold runs up my neck. Her tongue…

"If I wanted to be mean, I'd feed on you right now~ I can just feel your heartbeat~ It's so fast~ You could almost dance to it~"

I whimper a bit, feeling like I was shrinking from her touch. She suddenly spins around and I shut my eyes, thinking that she was about to kill me. But instead, I feel a soft, yet cold set of lips meet mine in a very soft and passionate kiss for a brief moment. As she pulls away, I open my eyes, absolutely floored. She giggles.

"You're so much fun to tease, Master! I'll go get changed and we'll go!" She leaves.

I spend what feels like hours just sitting there, feeling all sorts of mixed emotions. That was my first kiss, and it was stolen by a God Dan vampire! But...why am I not that angry? I actually feel...happy? After all her kind did to me, why am I okay with that? Well, it wasn't her. I know that, but still….I don't feel...scared. I don't know what to feel. She peeks back in the room and smiles a very warm smile, dressed in a long-sleeve dress with a parasol.

"Come on, Master! We want to get there before it closes!"

What the fuck is going on?!

(Here's chapter 6. My proofreader tells me about some types that I keep doing, and I apologize for them, but my computer's having a fit, so I can't fix them yet. But I will once I fix it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
